familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Diane Urkel
'Diane Roberta Urkel '''is Steve's mother who like Herb never appeared on ''Family Matters, but were mentioned a lot. She and Herb liked taking seperate honeymoons to avoid having more children. When Diane gave birth to Steve, he tried to push him back inside of her. Like Herb, she had nothing but the utmost contempt for Steve and tried to avoid him at all times, which explained why he always hangs out the Winslows at their home. She has six brother-in-laws and two sister-in-laws. Her nieces include Myrtle and Julie, while her nephews are Cleotus and Cornelius (OGD). Her voice was heard in one episode, entitled "Pulling Teeth". Steve Urkel is waiting for Laura Winslow to call him back and tell him about how Waldo's date with Maxine went. A voice is heard asking Steve why he isn't in bed, to which Steve replies he is waiting for the call. He says to "Mom", that it would be rude of him to miss her call. In "Dr. Urkel and Mr. Cool," Steve had transformed into Stefan and she and Herb showered him with love. They introduced him to the rest of his relatives(something that they would never do when he was Steve). This showed that even though they were nerds, they were very shallow people and prefers Stefan's company over Steve. In Season 6's Home Sweet Home, after Herb invented a successful microscoptic device, he and Diane immediately sold their home and moved to Russia without notifying Steve (which left him free to live with the Winslows in the last seasons). Season 10 If the show had continued onto the final season, it would've been revealed that Herb and Diane would’ve attended Steve’s wedding with all the other Urkels for the fourth (and successful) wedding, even though they initially told him they wouldn't come because Mod Squad was on. In a later episode, they would be confronted by Steve on why they mistreated him over the years because they knew he didn't deserve it. Feeling guilty, Herb and Diane finally revealed that because they grew up in similar situations where their own parents never loved them and therefore they never learned how to be good parents themselves. They admit they were very jealous of Carl and Harriette because they were able to raise their children with love and care. It wasn't until they moved to Russia that Herb and Diane realized their negligence, contempt and mistreatment towards Steve finally caught up to them. However, they refused to make contact with him because they feared that it was too late to ask for forgiveness and he had chosen the Winslows over them. Steve finally reconciles with both Herb and Diane with Carl and Harriette's help. It's unknown if she and Herb would be present when Stefan's cool personality and appearance would merge back with Steve, whether a similar transformation would take place with them, or they were going to be there to witness the birth of their granddaughter Stephanie Laurine Urkel. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Urkel Family Category:Mentioned only Characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers